Outlandish, yet Mundane
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: G1 Energon Cybertron crossover. Strange holes to parallel universes are poping up, which means big trouble for Wheeljack, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Wingsaber. Especially with Galvatron trying to come back and Starscream still out there.


KiWi: Behold! A new story! This is the one mentioned in the second chapter of _A Slight Disadvantage_. First things first…

Torio: Prepare for the explanation of why KiWi is screwing with continuity…

KiWi: This story takes place after Energon and Cybertron, and during early season 2 of G1. For the sake of the story, Energon and Cybertron are not of the same continuity. They are parallel dimensions that have had some similar events, but are separate universes.

Torio: Oh, but that's not all…

KiWi: According to Wikipedia, (yes they have entries for the Transformers), Cybertron Starscream joined the Decepticons 'cause Megatron killed his teacher and lied to him about it. His mentor will be in the story, and for the sake of plot we'll say his name is… Skyfire. You'll see why later. Also, Energon Starscream is not dead in this story. I wasn't really aware he died at all, so he's still alive, just not been seen for a while.

Torio: The Skyfire in these early chapters in Cybertron, not G1, remember that.

KiWi: And now for pairings. I, being sort of a slashophobe, do not write any of _those_ scenes, but do support the 'they don't have genders' theory. There might be some Starscream/Skyfire later on

Torio: And here's the cast list, which will change every chapter. This is simply to help you understand which Wheeljack we're using (its Armada-Energon, by the way)

G1: Skywarp, Thundercracker

Armada-Energon: Wheeljack, Mirage (cameo), Kicker, Hot Shot

Cybertron: Starscream, Skyfire, Vector Prime, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Scattershot, Wingsaber, Galvatron.

KiWi: The Cybertron setting for right now is the Giant planet (how do you spell it's name?). The Energon setting is somewhere on Cybertron. There are some exceptions to this, such as the first paragraph. And here we go with the Story. I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Fun With Parallel Universes

Starscream glided along in the void of space. He knew that the two Autobots were following him, but he had no time to deal with that now. He needed to find a way back into the dimension where he was flung after his fight with Galvatron. There his army would be waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mirage, move your head!" Wheeljack growled at his former comrade. The ghost of the Decepticon sulkily glided out of the way. Wheeljack glared at the machine he had to repair; a sort of prototype Space-Bridge that had gotten some high-concentration energon spilt on it. The power-surge had caused some sort of space-time rift to appear, which in turn caused the ghosts to appear. Now the disgruntled Autobot-turned-Decepticon had to fix the machine, get rid of the rift, and deal with the ghosts.

"It's bad enough I got skipped over for the Energon Project." Wheeljack muttered.

"But you've stumbled on the discovery of the millennium!" the ghost of an Autobot named Skyfire responded. Wheeljack looked up and did a quick head count.

"We're missing Galvatron." He muttered.

"He hasn't been seen for a while." Skyfire answered.

"He's from your universe, right?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes." The ghost looked at Wheeljack. "What's wrong?"

"It makes me nervous, the fact that he's disappeared." Wheeljack then pointed to the ghost of an ancient Autobot wielding a sword. "The fact that he's trying to warn us makes things worse. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Wheeljack gave a short pause. "Is he from the same universe as you, too?"

"I'm assuming so. I've never seen him before, but Galvatron has. Do you know why he can't talk?"  
"No clue at all." Wheeljack gave an exasperated sigh. "Remind me to kill my assistant."

"But you already fired him." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack chuckled. "Like that matters."

Skyfire waited, then decided to fill up the silence with another question. "Why are you so worried with the Energon Project when you've discovered you can talk to ghosts?"

"Energon. Ghosts." Wheeljack murmured. "That's it!!" He ran to the computer console. "Ever hear of a Decepticon called Starscream? The one from my universe, I mean. He was killed in the Unicron battles, and then brought back to life using pure energon." Wheeljack made a wide gesture. "We already have this guy's spark here, all we need is enough energon to create a body!" He turned to the console. "Look, I'll bring up his file.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Skyfire asked, worried. "Tampering with the dead like this seems a bit dangerous."

"Isn't there something you still want to do? Someone you want to see?"

Skyfire looked away. "Yes." He whispered. "I had a student once, and I…"

He trailed off.

"This Autobot wants to warn us about something. It's important. I know it is. We have to hear his message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the Pit is it?" Thundercracker asked.

"It's a hole, TC. Isn't that obvious?" Skywarp retorted. "Wonder how deep it goes."

The blue Seeker walked over to the edge of the hole and pulled a canister out of a subspace compartment. "Lets find out." He said

"Energon goodies." The purple Seeker gasped. "You've been holding out on me!"

Thundercracker held the energon goody over the hole and dropped it. It fell down into the inky blackness, and showed no sign of hitting the bottom.

"Aww… I wanted one." Skywarp muttered. "Got any more?"

Thundercracker tilted the canister and shook it. "Nope, that was the last one." He walked off a bit, ready to take off. "C'mon 'Warp, it was only one energon goody."

"Correction. It was the _last_ energon goody." Skywarp said sorrowfully.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going in there for one slagging goody."

Skywarp stayed silent. Five long minutes passed as the two stared at each other. Thundercracker gave Skywarp a stern look, and Skywarp chuckled a bit.

It the calmest voice ever, he said "Banzai" and leapt into the hole.

"Skywarp you dolt!!!" Thundercracker shouted. "Get back here! Skywarp!!!" Thundercracker looked into the hole, seeing no traces of his friend. "Here goes nothing…" he muttered, and jumped into the hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody, calm down!" Red Alert shouted. "Calm down!"

"Red," Hot Shot whispered. "It's okay."

"You just got back, an' it wouldn't do if you short-circuited yerself." Scattershot was trying to soothe the stresses medic.

"SHUT UP!!!" Red Alert yelled, causing everyone, including the other two members of the Cybertron Defense Team, to jump. "I know that the problems we are having is frightening, but we are working of repairing the Space-Bridge so the program can resume as quickly as possible. Your patience is appreciated." Red Alert finished, and then he and the rest of the Cybertron Defense Team left.

As soon as they were out of the hall where the panicked colonists were, Red Alert made a sound of pure exasperation.

"It's okay…" Hot Shot said as he patted the medic's back.

"Okay?" Red Alert laughed. "I was pulled away from my duties in the Space-Bridge program, Starscream is still causing havoc in the universe, and we've lost a group of colonists because the Space-Bridge collapsed on them! Nothing is okay!"

Scattershot walked up to the computer and established a communication channel with Wingsaber.

"Please tell be you've got something." He begged.

"Sorry, nothing yet." Wingsaber paused. "But I see something! I'll call you in a bit!" The jet hung up.

"He could have at least told me 'bye'." Scattershot hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Wheeljack!" Hot Shot called out. "Are you here?"

Kicker sighed. "I don't think he is. Didn't you say he was pissed at you?"

As if in answer, Wheeljack stormed out and shouted, "What the Pit are _you _doing here?!"

"I was wondering why you fired your assistant. You know you are required by law to have an Autobot assistant because-"

"Because I am still on parole. I know. I suppose my former assistant didn't tell you _why _he was fired." Wheeljack growled.

Kicker looked through the doorway, ignoring the bickering mechs. He could have sworn he saw something there. He slowly walked through the doorway and looked around. There was nothing there. He turned to leave, and saw _him_.

Standing in the doorway was the ghost of an ancient Autobot. Kicker reached out to touch the ghost, to find out if he was real or not.

And he saw it all. He saw a giant red jet wearing a crown cruising through space. He saw Wheeljack arguing with the ghost of a white Autobot jet. He saw two Decepticon Seekers jumping into a hole. He saw three Autobots trying to calm down the panicked masses.

He saw the Autobot, sword drawn, battling a purple-faced Decepticon with red optics.

"You'll never defeat me, Vector Prime." The Decepticon sneered.

"Kicker! Wake up! Are you okay?" The human sat up slowly and stared at Hot Shot.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

From somewhere in the back of the room, Wheeljack answered, "You messed with the ghosts. We try not to do that."

"Ghosts?" Kicker asked dumbly.

"Yeah. That retard of an assistant I had accidentally blew a hole in the space-time continuum and now I have all these ghosts from parallel universes floating around."

Hot Shot gave him an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?"

Wheeljack's only response was to smack the Autobot upside his head.

That's when Kicker noticed that Vector Prime had disappeared.

"Hey, Wheeljack!" One of the ghosts called out. "Something happened!" The three bolted into the room where the voice had come from. Hovering above a large hole in the center of the room was the ghost of an Autobot jet.

"Skyfire! What happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know." The jet answered. "This just appeared here." He pointed to the hole.

Kicker walked to the edge of the hole and looked down. He saw the purple-faced Decepticon, this time with an army of spider-bots behind him.

"What's wrong kid?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think we're supposed to do down there." The human responded. He looked at the ghost of the ancient Autobot, who had just glided in. "Isn't that right, Vector Prime?" The Autobot nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hot Shot shouted.

Wheeljack gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

"I'm coming too." Skyfire stated.

The four looked down the hole and began their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wingsaber knew he probably _shouldn't_ eat the energon goody, but he couldn't help himself. Just when he was about to place it in his mouth, a voice rang out behind him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Wingsaber turned to face the purple and black Seeker that shouted at him. "Give it over!"

Wingsaber pointed to the goody. "You mean this?" he asked.

"Yes!" the Seeker shouted. He reached for the goody, but Wingsaber jerked it out of the way.

"I found it." Wingsaber stated. The Seeker glared at him.

"Give it over!" he repeated, firing at the Autobot jet. Wingsaber jumped out of the way and returned fire. The Seeker glided out of the way and hid behind a nearby rock.

Wingsaber stopped shooting, waiting to see what the psychotic Seeker would do next. Then he realized that the Seeker was right next to him, reaching for the energon goody. The Autobot yanked the treat out of the way, and pressed his fist against the Decepticon, the retractable blade in his arm ready to cut through the Seeker's neck. Then he realized that the Decepticon had a gun pressed against his head. He felt someone pull the energon goody out of his hand. Wingsaber turned his head and saw a blue Decepticon Seeker.

"You two are idiots." The blue Seeker growled.

"_I'm_ an idiot?" Wingsaber asked. "This fool came out of nowhere and started attacking me!"

"You were going to eat something you found on the _ground_!" The blue Seeker retorted. He then turned to the purple Seeker. "And _you_ jumped down a hole that you had no idea where it went."

The purple Seeker moved away from Wingsaber. " 'M sorry." He muttered.

The blue Seeker broke the energon goody in half and gave Wingsaber and the purple Seeker a piece each. "Eat them." He growled, and gave them a look that added 'And if you don't, I'll stuff them down your throats.' The two obediently stuffed them in their mouths. The blue Seeker then grabbed the purple Seeker by the wrist. "Now come on." Wingsaber decided to follow them.

They stopped in the middle of a field.

"It's gone." The pruple Seeker muttered. "How can it be gone? Holes don't just disappear!"

"You guys climbed out of a hole?" Wingsaber asked. "You jumped down a hole and came out here? That's-"

"The story of our life." The blue Seeker interrupted. "Outlandish, yet mundane." He turned to the purple Seeker. "We should probably go."

"Wait!" Wingsaber shouted. "I need to ask you some questions!"

The purple Seeker laughed. "We're not idiots." He placed a hand on the blue Seeker's wing, said "Bye!" and teleported out.

"Damn." Wingsaber swore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galvatron watched as the rift closed, and waited for his form to stabilize. It felt so good to be alive again. He looked around at the familiar yet alien Cybertron. He had no idea which universe he was in, not that it mattered much. Soon, this whole universe would be under his rule, in addition to his own and whatever other ones he came across. All he had to do was find the Scrapmetals, and he would have a completely loyal and disposable army with which he could conquer the universes and slaughter his enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torio: Feeling evil much when you wrote that last paragraph.

KiWi: How do you think you came into existence? Anyway, this one is a bit short, and I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Right now, "A Slight Disadvantage" is my priority.

Torio: This one is actually written down in a notebook, so chapter 2 has been officially started. Review and she'll start typing it up.

KiWi: Yup. Now I know to write more for it.

Torio: And for the record, this story was started as an excuse to have Skywarp and Wingsaber fight over energon goodies. KiWi thought it was funny. I, not so much.

KiWi: Anyway, review please!


End file.
